wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Solune
﻿ ﻿ Solune Belore is the name which the Sunbringer sect of the Dark Caste calls C'thun. Although many would consider them insane for their beliefs, ''they willingly worship him and the other old Gods, percieving that the Old Gods are the true Lords of Azeroth, and the Titans are invaders that must be expelled. 'Preamble: Agents of change, they are people who believe that the Old Gods are really the good side, and that they were cursed by the Titans into their current aberrant shapes. They cite the repeated efforts by the Titans to destroy Azeroth, and also Sargeras Legion as proof of the Titans ultimate corruption. They fight for the Horde, and for the glory of their Gods. Most importantly they fight to destroy the Old Gods where they exist on Azeroth, believing that once the Old Gods are freed from their tainted fleshly forms, they will be free finally to be what they are again. Gods. The Sunbringers believe that the Old Gods were once mighty celestial beings, who were trapped in prisons by the Titans wrongly. Over a thousand years the Old Gods, ever seeking freedom then twisted their prisons into what now has become their physical body, and this is the reason for their madness. They like the Forsaken have been thrust into a unnatural state that must be remedied. They cite the many attempts by the Titans to obliterate Azeroth for simple crimes as "Free Will" and the existence of Sargeras as proof of the Pantheon's evils. ='''The New Codex:= The New Codex is a collection of writings and spiritual doctrines. The new Codex shares many commonalities to the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow, but has also taken several segments of knowledge and in classic Sin'dorei wisdom, has rewritten them in a fashion which will best serve the needs of the people. 'Book I: The Prayer of the Sun' Verse 1: The Children of the Eye will pass space and time; transcending the realms of life and death. Through our vigilance, we will become pure again. The voices of our prayers will break through darkness. The voices of our prayers will dominate the falseness of the Light. Verse 2: ' ''We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts. Abandon selfishness and submit yourself wholly to prayer. Become a part of the limitless glory of the Children of the Eye. 'Verse 3: ' Continue to believe in the might of our God, and our eternal beloved Matron. Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our future. Our words and the swell of our souls, will carry us skyward as we are reborn again and again. Immortality restored, as the Phoenix forever arising from ash; none may forestall her return. 'Exuent: ' Solune Adorei.. '''Book II: The Three Virtues The philosophy of the all-seeing eye boils down to the three teachings, called the Three Virtues. These virtues —respect, tenacity and power — are each defined into a principle and a lesson. Concerning Respect: The first virtue taught is respect. While the Eye teaches that awareness of the self and the universe is a goal, one must also see the connection between others and the universe. The universe itself is the physical manifestation of other's wills. Thus, for a person to denigrate the universe is to ignore the personal power of those around them. This is not only disrespectful, it is dangerous. A follower of Solune must develop his personal power in order to exert his will on the universe, as Solune himself does; but seeking too much power too quickly puts him in conflict with other, stronger beings. Only a foolish follower seeks to challenge his superiors right away. Showing respect ensures a measure of self-protection. Happiness is mandatory afterall. Concerning Tenacity: The second virtue is known as tenacity. The adherence to this virtue is, incidentally, the part of training under Solune that weeds out the unfaithful, as true dedication takes years. Fresh-faced Neophytes often lose hope and the true meaning of the faith when they realize that it takes a lifetime to serve their god. The world is much bigger than one lone soul; and while the world can change a soul in a day, it takes much more time to change the world. Only through tenacity can the one hope to use the power of the Gods and hope to affect the universe as Solune did once. If some young students feel like this is not possible, then other wiser students take heart in the revelation that if you truly believe there is a connection, and a bond does exist between you and the universe, then indeed one cannot help but affect the other. Affecting the world can include anything from teaching and instilling hope in others to joining with other like-minded individuals to work together to create a bigger change. Concerning Power: Power is the third virtue of the Eye, and the most difficult to attain. A being who grabs greedily for power might encounter power too great for him or her to handle, and die in their attempt to master it. To the Solunites, a being who do not seek to better themselves might as well still be part of the Alliance, or worse denouncer trash. The quest for power requires caution, forethought, and a subtle touch. If they are unwilling to dare and strive for the power that is their birth-right then they are little better than the treacherous heretics that murder their brothers and susters for what they believe in, and should be dealt with similarly. A individual who seeks no personal power has no reason to exist; he sits alone crying over a better time, when now is the time to sieze control of their destiny, and they beg for sad hand outs to cope with their weakness. They are little better than a denouncer. Other Virtues: Compassion: ' ''Despite the many slanders hurled upon them, the faith possesses a streak of compassion. Our former allies fear our capabilities, and shun the Caste, and who can blame them? The Twilight Mother, the mysterious master of the Solunites, and matron of the Caste is the only one who truly understands people, and why should she not? Did Solune and the Gods not create the Gift of Flesh originally? The Solunites understand the plight of the Horde only too well and wish to ease their burden if only a little. This compassion tempers even the most heartless priest. 'Divinity: ' A Solunite reaches the pinnacle of power when he masters life and death itself, and transcends it to exert his will upon reality, ensuring that he is as close to a Godhood as any can have right to be. Others like their glorious Twilight Mother, ascend beyond this metre of power to become a part of the Gods themselves. Yet unlike their Eventide brethren, they Solunite Sunbringers believe this power over life and death requires the same delicate touch of any other power. A Solunite will not kill indiscriminately, for all beings bear the gift of flesh from the Gods. '''Book III: The Three Paragons As all are taught of Respect, Tenacity, and Power, so too does Solune demand such from his chosen. Solune does not desire the Blood Elves worship. Indeed he knows well enough that it is the very nature of a Blood Elf to be proud and refuse to submit to any authority. Thus in the place of pious devotion, three more are the tenets exist for the chosen. These tenets are refered to as the "Paragons". Of the lesson of Pride: You must be proud of who we are as a race. Dont let anyone say you are a bastard race! We are not! Despite the lies of the Night Elves and their goddess, remember. Elune is but a reflection of the Light of the sun, and any wise faithful will seek to eventually dominate her. The false Goddess aspect that the Sentinels worship is a mimicry at best of her as Nemesis is to Tortalla. Of the Lesson of Power: The Second Paragon is Power. We all keep power in faith and strength in your arms and skill. It is the pursuit of power, and the desire for strength that tempers our resolve. It is wisdom that cultivates power, and power that strengthens your wisdom. Look into your heart. Dost thou desire power? Would you have the power? It is only with power carefully honed, that you can hope to embrace the final path and your lifelong goal. Of the Lesson of Perfection: Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God. Endeavor to ever be on the path of grace and enlightenment. The flames of the radiance, the glory of the Eye, The greatness of the Gods will blossom in your chest, and purify you! Though the Titans, those ancient devils and deceivers, have made us all imperfect through cold unfeeling logic, through the gift of flesh..we may rise up, and cultivate the divinity within us all ever dreaming of the day when we ascend at last. Be judged and answer honestly for your Gods are watching! The Calling: ' ''Do you endeavor to follow the tenets of the Eye? Rewarding service and submission with glory, and treachery and betrayal with retribution? Will you stand ever as a perrenial enemy to those who denounce and blaspheme your people? Do you swear under the Great Eye, and in the company of the faithful that you will ever strive to aspire to the three Paragons of the eternal? Will you be Proud, of yourself and your people? Will you ever seek to increase the power of yourself, to the glory of Solune? Will you accept his Holy radiance as offered through the Twilight Mother? Lastly, but not least.. will you ever deny the false Titans, their foul servants, doing battle with them at every opportunity; while seeking above all things, perfection through spreading the word of Solune, as radiated from your glorious personage? If your answer to these queries is yes, then count yourself as believer. '''Book IV: The Ya'maiahiel This is a rite which permits the Priestess, and a select number of followers under her command to adopt the path of vengeance, becoming Furies incarnate. Concerned with the punishment of evil, they pursue their task with a singleminded zeal. But it is a zealotry which is justly given. To Paladins, the state is called the Avenging Wrath, and they grow blazing wings of Light, gaining for a short time a increased strength. For a Priest it splits into two aspects, called the Archangel. This power is defined by the role Solune calls them to undertake. They can become a beacon of hope and radiance, or as the arbiter of Solune, they may block that out, becoming a Eumenide incarnate. Ya'maiahel, or The Path of Walking Death. While all servants of Solune ever seek to be bringers of the truth, There is a point at which all manner of talks must end, and for the good of the believers action sometimes viciously must be taken. When this sad eventuality transpires, the chosen must be ready to also become a bearer of Death for Solune. This is a rare event, and it allows a servant of Solune to further prove their devotion by becoming an instrument of death for their people, and crush their foes with divine fury. 'Book V: The Prayer Explained' "Solune and his children will pass space and time; transcending the realms of life and death." This phrase it speaks of the truth that we do not perish when our bodies die. The Gods do not live, they do not die. They are outside the cycle, as is the stuff of our true self. It remains on. We will transcend life and death, enduring on as a part of the Gods. All things in existence cleave to this truth. "Through our vigilance, we will become pure again." You must have faith to achieve anything. Even the smallest voice still creates a echo. The more faith, the more the echoes. The more echoes.. the greater power of the Soul, and the ability to crush darkness, as Ashbringer crushed Frostmourne. The ability to break the Light also exists, as our God has defeated Titans in the past and will do so again ultimately. "We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts." Echoes can become a cacophony. But organized.. they can become a mighty symphony. This is why the Faith of Solune is so important. Alone every one of us is weak. Not one of us could fight something like say.. Sargeras. But cultivating our powers together.. we can defeat even a Daemon like Kil'jaeden. "Abandon selfishness and submit yourself wholly to prayer." Solune wants only what is good for his people and the Horde. But in turn the Horde must ever want what is also good for their people. Solunites must be proud. Solunites must cultivate Power. Solunites must ever seek perfection. The Night Elves hold themselves as above all others. Yet the moon is only viewed if the individual can see. Solunites believe the Horde can be better.. no. The Horde '''IS' better than they.'' The Solunites are the Children of the true masters of the universe. When their rule begins, they will share in their glory. There is nothing evil about serving the true Gods. True evil is when you are attacked for your beliefs. "Continue to believe in the light of the Sun, but remember your hatred.." What does hatred achieve? Sometimes it is justly given, other times it is a fools gamble, bringing pain and misery to our people. This is understandable and justified. As a people the Solunites have endured much. '' '"Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God."' ''The Solunites are above the depravities and backward thinkings of their lost Light worshipping brethren. The Solunites live in a wonderous time and have a fund of wisdom the like which the world can simply not equal, because they serve a true God. Through faith and belief in your own inner sight you fear no skulking shadow spawn of the past. 　''' '''"Our words and the swell of our souls, will carry us skyward as we are reborn again and again. Immortality restored, as the Phoenix forever arising from ash----" All Solunites are assured of immortality through Solune's message. But this is not blind faith. To be worthy of immortality, a Solunite must seek his power boldly. He or she must have pride that they ARE worthy of it. '' ''The Solunites are like red steel. They are hammered. They are shaped. They are reheated and hammered again. They cool, and are then reheated. Beautiful. Proud. Powerful. Perfect. Eternal. ' '-----none may forestall our return." Through Solune's wisdom we must ask ourselves. Do we Solunites allow ourselves to be second class citizens in this Horde or our world? No! 'We will perservere. We are the Gods children! We are the chosen of the Twilight Mother, and brothers in the Horde. 'Parable I: The Elf and the Shadow' "Look down upon your shadow if you doubt your worthiness. This darkness is constantly following you, stalking you unnoticed. But remember this: the shadow, while a part of you.. is always beneath you. A Solunite's shadow is always beneath him and should never be given the chance to rise above. The purest expression of power is to master your shadow. In this we share a similarity with what may be our closest allies in this war torn world. The Forsaken. ='The Rules: (Required Read)'= A request for OOC Civility: Since a lot of things are rapidly happening at once, I am writing this segment for an errata everyone can use, that way I'm not answering questions 24/7, and people have a reliable resource moving forward. On Behavior Out of Character (OOC): - Do not Metagame. If I get word of it, I'll have to exclude you from the RP, and I dont want to. - If possible, help eliminate Meta-gaming wherever you go. - Treat fellow RPers with respect and you will be thusly rewarded with more respect. - Other members of the Wyrmrest Accord Roleplaying community who may or may not involve themselves in the stories are also to be treated with respect. '- OOC DRAMA, SUCH AS PLAYING ROLEPLAYERS OFF OF EACH OTHER, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. ' On Behavior In Character (IC): - Reverence and Pride for all Sin'dorei - Abhorence to the Night Elves, who seek ever to destroy and usurp the Sin'dorei's divine right. - Respect and obedience to the Chosen and High Priestess will result in like-respect. - Respect to the legitimate authorities of the Horde. - Respect for your brethren at all times. Credits: Sinsaria: '''She helped me a great deal in shaping and designing what is developing into the faith of Solune, most key in the creation of the three Paragons of Pride, Power, and Perfection. Without her and countless other people's Red Pens of wisdom, I'd never of shaped it into something dynamic and fun for all of WRA! '''Tanirus / Lenasha: '''They helped me find the true name of the City I wanted to incorporate, Aru-Talis. '''Meako: She is the yin to my yang. <3 Vynallan: She's been a huge help over the year on various stories, and is always a source of inspiration. Menelwen: Menel's one of the server best, and a terrific RPer. Carcinn: '''How many failed Demon Hunters do "you" know that survived? <3 Carcinn. '''Eriene: Quite possibly the best Blood Knight RPer I know on the server. She's a die-hard Sin'dorei loyalist. Arietta: 'She's been a major help to me over the year and helped me to shape and figure out varied concepts. Love our late-night RP segments hon. :) 'Disclaimer: Solune is not Warcraft Canon. He is a made up God which my guild and I use to tell a story on the Server of Wyrmrest Accord. They are of course ultimately very misguided individuals, as they truly believe the Old Gods are the good guys and the Titans the villains. Basically it is one of the shades of grey.